


heartstrings

by yongie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, i haven't written in so long this feels foriegn, lapslock, nomin, renjun and mark make a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongie/pseuds/yongie
Summary: violinist jaemin isn't particularly impressed with guitarist jeno. will that change ?





	1. Chapter 1

he hadn’t even crossed the street but jaemin could feel the music pulsing through the air.

“why am I here again?”

“because you’ve never left the practice room.”

jaemin had been dragged out to a party against his will, eventually giving into donghyuck’s begging. yeah, they were graduating soon and he hadn’t been to any parties or even kissed anyone; he was busy. and friday night house parties weren’t really his thing.

teenagers crowded by the door, stepping over one another in an attempt to get in. jaemin felt donghyuck grab his hand and pull him into the throng of people. _try to blend in._

the music was even louder inside, if that was possible. jaemin, someone who had been surrounded by music all his life (as soon as he was old enough to hold a violin), wasn’t impressed. It was music that only people with enough alcohol in their system could enjoy.

“why did i let you convince me to co-”

“hey …”

jaemin’s head swerved at the passing voice, but the lights were too dim for him to find its owner.

“nana, ease up, will you?

donghyuck seemed much more comfortable, easily striking up conversations, solo cup in hand. girls had approached jaemin as well, recognizing him from class. he wasn’t particularly interested in the way all of them attempted to cozy up to him three words into a sentence.

 almost drinking from hyuck’s cup a couple times, jaemin eventually opted for sticking to the wall, watching on his best friend downed more shots and danced on the kitchen counter, others cheering him on. well, at least one of them was having a good time.

“um…. is this thing on?”

cheering followed the question. jaemin followed the voice and saw what looked like a band taking the makeshift stage that had been hastily built outside in the back of the house. there were what looked like three guitarists and someone on the drums.

jaemin watched as boys and girls and rushed to the front. the screams only grew louder when the lead singer stepped onto stage, sly smirk on her face.

wasn’t she the one hyuck was raving about the other day? called her hot or something; jaemin zoned out whenever girls were brought up.

everyone on stage was dressed in leather head to toe, rings and accessories to match. jaemin looked down at his own outfit. he’d gone casual, jean jacket thrown over a graphic tee with black skinny jeans. whatever, he wasn’t here to look good for anyone.

someone turned on cheap disco lights, throwing colors across the back yard. the band started playing as everyone cheered, pit tightening around the stage. jaemin was getting a migraine. maybe he should find donghyuck and let him know he was going home.

just as he turned to look for his best friend, donghyuck turned up next to him. his face was flush red; he was drunk for sure.

“jaemin, stop running away….”

“i’ve been he-”

“oh my god, we have to get to the front!” donghyuck grabbed jaemin by the hand like before and dragged him into the crowd. everyone was drunk and drenched; jaemin did his best to not touch too many sweaty backs.

they ended up close to the front, stage right. donghyuck disappeared, too. jaemin couldn’t really see the lead singer but he didn’t really care. he felt weird standing mostly still in the middle of a pit but he couldn’t bring himself to even pretend to enjoy the music. he didn’t plan on drinking either.

suddenly, jaemin felt conscious, which was rare for him. it felt like…. someone’s eyes were on him. again. this time, his eyes darted around more carefully, studying the tipsy teenagers surrounding him.

no one was looking at jaemin; they were focused on the stage. there were a handful of girls trying to get the attention of one the guitarists. jaemin followed their gaze and ended up making eye contact.

jaemin had found the culprit. and…. he was… cute?

no, he played guitar in a band and wore leather jackets; he was NOT cute. not in the least.

jaemin looked away in seconds but he found his gaze wandering back to the black haired guitarist in front of him.

“jeno! jeno, look at me!”

“jeno, i love you!”

was that his name? jaemin shook his head, it didn’t matter. it didn’t. jeno kept staring at him though, and jaemin found himself making eye contact with the black haired boy more than a few times. they had maybe only performed three or four songs before someone broke something.

there was a loud crash followed by some shouts; sounded like a brawl had broken out. jaemin turned away from the stage to look for donghyuck in the midst of the now dispersing crowd. knowing hyuck, he could be drunk narrating the fight right about now.

just as he was about call his best friend’s name, jaemin felt a tap on his shoulder. who in the hell?

that question answered itself pretty quickly, with jaemin coming face to face with the guitarist, the pretty one. wait, not pretty, err, pretentious. that’s what jaemin meant.

the guitarist said he’d never seen jaemin at one of these parties. jaemin, uninterested, answered he never went to parties.

“well, you’re here tonight…. name’s jeno.” his voice dripped with nauseating confidence.

god, jaemin had never wanted to smack someone so much.

“aren’t you gonna tell me your name-”

“why would I?”

the guitarist was cut off by the the lead singer’s arm snaking around his waist. she was practically breathing down jeno’s neck. jaemin hated the way she drew out her words.

“nancy, can you give us a minute?”

“who’s us….” her voice trailed off as she saw jaemin. she grimaced as she reluctantly separated herself from jeno, stalking off to flirt with someone else, probably.

“we weren’t really talking, so you can call your girlfriend back.”

jaemin didn’t really want to keep talking to jeno. he just wanted to find donghyuck and just leave this damn party already. he had to practice for his recital anyways.  

thankfully, donghyuck stumbled into view at that moment, saving jaemin from having to say another word. jeno had started to say something, but jaemin was already halfway across the yard.

jeno watched as jaemin grabbed and dragged a struggling donghyuck through the back door into the house. an amused grin filled his face; he was cute.

“nana, where are we go-”

“home.”

“but it’s only 11:30-”

jaemin caught dirty glances as he shoved his way to the front door and soon they were the edge of the street. yukhei wasn’t supposed to come get them until a half hour later, but he probably wouldn’t show up until past midnight, anyways.

jaemin ended up throwing hyuck in the back of cab, dropping him off at his house first. from there, he made the short walk back home. mentally, he tried to prepare for the inevitable lecture he’d receive as soon as he stepped through the door. jaemin had broken curfew, again.

—

_8:08 am_

_what even happened last night_

_9:16 am_

_hello, earth to nana ??_

_10:54 am_

_jaemin can you answer your texts_

_10:55 am_

_im worried_

jaemin sighed, his hands falling into hands. he’d been playing the same piece over and over this morning, but nothing seemed to be working in his favor. his violin wouldn’t stay in tune, his bow was fraying, and he couldn’t reach the notes at the top of the neck of his violin in time. the recital was in a month; this wouldn’t do.

he was glad it was the saturday, god knows what he would have to deal with at school come monday morning.

—

“nana, how could you?”

“how could i what?”

donghyuck was about to spill his juice all over his tray, ready to jump jaemin who was currently calmly spreading jam on a slice of bread.

“you didn’t tell me you talked to lee jeno?” _I thought we were best friends!_

“what was there to say? he was just someone who talked to me.”

“people are saying nancy was seething at how jeno kept staring at you while on stage.”

jaemin froze.

“how did people realize-”

“it was obvious. some girls were taking pictures and in all of them, his eyes were on you.”

he thought for a second before shrugging his shoulders and returning his attention back to his lunch. jaemin was always at the center of some dating rumor; this wasn’t new. he’d just wait for it to die down. they always did.

—

“oh! sorry, is this room taken?”

“what does the sign say?”

jeno was caught off guard by the sharp reply.

_uh, yeah it does…_

“then, quit wasting my time.”

jaemin had only a couple weeks until the recital. he wasn’t looking for distractions. jaemin had just raised his violin to his chin when the intruder’s voice broke his focus again.

“wait….you’re the pretty boy from that party, aren’t you?”

“i don’t go to parties-”

wait…. jeno? yeah, leather jacket, black hair and guitar case; it was him.

“it is you! wow, what are the chances?” jeno’s face lit up.

jaemin didn’t say a word. he prayed that he would just shut up and leave him alone.

“i didn’t think you could play an instrument too, but violin fits, i guess.”

“what does that mean?” jaemin didn’t like the sarcasm in jeno’s voice.

“you play guitar, as if you should be talking!”

jeno looked a little surprised by the sudden outburst from jaemin, who was soft spoken and curt. but his face was all red now; obviously he cared a lot about his violin: cute.

“sorry, i didn’t mean to offend you.”

jeno laughed as he spoke, face scrunching up while his hands scratched the back of his head. jaemin felt a bit funny and his cheeks felt warm for a second, but he ignored it.

jeno stepped a bit more into the room, sitting down in the empty seat across from him. jaemin moved the music stand in between them.

“i have to get back to practicing.”

“can I hear you play?”

it was jaemin’s turn to be surprised now. he had only ever played in front of an audience or his teacher.

jeno looked on expectantly and, for some reason, jaemin couldn’t find it in him to say no. slowly, he raised the instrument to his chin, the bow making contact with the strings before he began to play with a shaky breath.

_why are you nervous? you’re never nervous?_

jaemin tried to ignore jeno’s gaze, burning a hole into his sheet music instead.

—

_wow! you look so pretty when you play!_

jeno’s voice hadn’t left jaemin’s head all day.

jaemin’s hands had shook the whole time he played, no thanks to jeno. once he finished his piece, jeno was giving him a standing ovation, eyes turned into crescents. jaemin’s stomach did a bit of somersault but he wasn’t sure why.

jeno had sat next to him after that, comparing his sheet music with jaemin’s. jaemin had been barely able to breathe.

jeno left soon after that. apparently, he had just enrolled in the same music academy as jaemin. that meant that jaemin would see him often, much more often.

_i’ll show you my guitar next time!_

—

next time ended up being at a cafe, a couple days later. jaemin had strolled in after class to grab a quick latte when he heard the strumming of a guitar. he’d ignored it at first, though it did kind of sound pretty. still, he paid it no attention until he heard the whisper of a familiar name.

“isn’t jeno gorgeous when he plays…”

jaemin turned to find jeno playing an acoustic, cafe goers forming a small circle around him. they were right, he looked really…. nice. it was like he was glowing, a halo of light surrounding him. there was a soft, faint smile on his face and he looked blissful and content.

jaemin stood watching from the counter, a smile filling his face soon after. he didn’t even hear the barista call his name.

“jaemin?..... is jaemin here?”

jeno heard and glanced up to make eye contact with jaemin who was still staring at him fondly. jaemin’s eyes bloomed in size as he realized jeno was smiling back at him. jeno gestured towards the counter where a fed up barista had left jaemin’s coffee.

jaemin kept his back to jeno, eyes screwed shut. jeno wouldn’t let him live this down.

“jaemin!"

jeno’s familiar voice rang out, his smile filling jaemin’s vision seconds later.

“did you like my performance?” jeno’s tone was flirty, to jaemin’s panic.

“was that what it was?” jaemin tried to appear apathetic.

“you didn’t like it?”

jeno pouted, earning a slight gasp from jaemin. he wasn’t expecting jeno to pull something so... cute.

“that’s not what i said! you looked… happy playing.”

jeno beamed, taking the compliment in stride. he was happy jaemin had been watching and he was even happier when he saw how flustered jaemin seemed when he had caught him staring. even now, jaemin’s cheeks were tinted slightly pink and he wouldn’t look jeno in the eye.

because of that, jaemin didn’t notice the slight blush dusting jeno’s face either.

—

should he go up and say hi to jaemin? jeno had found the violinist in the school library, nose buried in a pile of books. his eyebrows were furrowed together as he focused on the textbooks in front of him. his hair was slightly ruffled from all the times he had run his hand through his hair, frustrated.

jeno would be lying if said he didn’t kinda want to give jaemin a kiss on the on the cheek right now.

he decided to set his bag down and take a seat. jeno tried to study in silence across from him, and for awhile it worked. but it wasn’t even 20 minutes later when jaemin’s sighs caught his attention.

“need some help?”

jaemin jumped back at jeno’s sudden appearance. how long had he been sitting there? jeno sensed this and tried to ease the tension, his soft laughter slowly breaking the awkward air. jaemin eventually eased up, passing over his notes.

“i don’t really understand this concept.”

to jaemin’s surprise, jeno was actually a good tutor. within a half hour, physics was actually starting to make sense. he’d taken the class over the summer and gotten an A.

“i know i probably look like a delinquent to you, but actually get good grades sometimes.”

jaemin wanted to say _no, you look kinda cute to me_ but, of course, he didn’t. instead, he just smiled and went back to his notes. jaemin snuck a couple glances occasionally across the table when jeno wasn’t looking. jeno did the same.

—

“nana, how did the test go?”

jaemin had just slumped into the seat next to donghyuck, his tray crashing into the table in front of him. tests never were too bad for him but they always wore him out. with the recital just a week away, jaemin had been more stressed than usual.

but with jeno’s help, jaemin had a good chance of getting an A on the test.

“you guys really studied together? without me?”

“hyuck, do you even know what a vector is?”

of course, he didn’t.

—

it was friday afternoon and jaemin was stuck in a practice room. again.

his recital was next weekend, and so it really meant it was crunch time. it wasn’t the first time he was competing, and he had done exceptionally well in recitals past. however, this time, his admission into the prestigious classical music association was on the line. everyone else in his family had been accepted before him; jaemin didn’t want to be the one to break that streak.

his performance at this recital would factor into the board’s decision whether or not he was to be made a member or not.

he’d been playing the same piece for over an hour now. his arms were starting to get sore. just as he got up to stretch, jaemin thought he saw a saw familiar black haired someone pass by. could it be jeno?

only one way to find out.

jaemin’s lesson would start soon, so he didn’t have much time. he stepped out into the hall, trying to listen for the sound of a guitar. he walked past a few of the rooms, until he heard the same song jeno had been playing at the cafe that day.

he turned the corner, peeking into through the window in the room. bingo.

jaemin stared as jeno stopped to tune his guitar and play once again. the way his fingers plucked the strings with such ease. jeno’s hair fell into his face, making him look extra pretty. his leather jacket hung on his shoulders loosely. he looked perfect.

jeno seemed to sense jaemin eye’s on him and glanced up at the door. jaemin turned his back, his head sinking below the window and his hands at his sides. why did he always get caught?  

the door opened slowly. _jaemin?_

“what are you doing?”

jaemin sputtered out an excuse that really didn’t make sense, and his face was getting redder by the second. if he could, jaemin really would have sunk into the earth’s core that very moment.

jeno just watched, amusement clear on his face. he laughed at jaemin’s cute actions, making the brown haired buy even more flustered. he pulled jaemin into the room and shut the door behind him, effectively shutting him up. the red remained.

“well, since you’re already here, do you want to hear me play?”

“... could you play what you played the other day?”

“at the cafe?"

_yeah._

_okay._

the familiar notes filled the room. jaemin eased almost instantaneously, settling into the chair is he watched jeno play the song on his guitar. the instrument sounded much more lovely than it had just a month ago.

jaemin’s jaw dropped when jeno started to sing. his voice was soft and sweet, like a tall glass of cold water on a summer day; refreshing. jaemin’s heart started to pound erratically and his cheeks were growing warm, again.

_After your pretty back disappears_

_I turn around and I start to miss you already_

jeno smiled as remembered the lyrics, looking up at jaemin as he sang the word ‘pretty’. he cherished the way jaemin’s eyes blossomed, pink coloring his face further. if jeno could, he would take a picture of this jaemin, blushing and flustered and keep it with him, forever.

“your voice…. it’s really pretty….” jaemin’s voice shook, unable to deliver the compliment without stuttering.

“... is it the only thing that’s pretty?” flirty jeno was back.

jaemin suddenly snapped out of his daze, annoyed by the confidence in his tone.

“don’t get ahead of yourself!”

“Alright! but to be fair, you look pretty cute today…”

jaemin’s face was fuschia at this point. jeno wanted to see what color he could turn it next.

he pulled his chain closer to jaemin, resting his head on his guitar. jeno complimented jaemin a second time on his hair to which jaemin blushed once more; much to jeno’s delight.

a third compliment about his smile that day at the cafe, and jaemin was starting to sweat buckets.

“also-”

jeno and jaemin both jumped at the sudden loud knock at the door. jaemin shrunk back in fear, dreading what was coming next. he hadn’t been late to lesson in a long time; the last time had left him with a scolding so harsh he had cried the whole night.

jeno watched with wide eyes at how quick jaemin’s demeanor shifted, the mood in the room quickly souring. jaemin followed his teacher out silently, not looking up once. the door shut behind them with a resounding _thud!_ , leaving a shocked jeno alone in the room once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @giltfairy on twitter


	2. Chapter 2

_ 11:26 pm _

_ hyuck _

_ 11:28 pm _

_ nana _

_ 11:29 pm _

_ :( _

_ 11:29 pm _

_ :( what happened _

_ 11:30 pm _

_...i was with jeno today and forgot about my lesson _

_ 11:30 pm _

_ i’m calling you right now _

_ 11:31 pm _

_ okay :(( _

jaemin didn’t call and cry over the phone often, but when he did, he wouldn’t stop crying until donghyuck came over and gave him hugs and tissues. even at an hour like this, he was more than willing to sneak out and make the five minute sprint to jaemin’s. 

they had quickly figured out a couple years ago that a ladder would be helpful in times like these, and soon donghyuck was pulling himself through jaemin’s window. of course, he had a bag of snacks and sweets with him.

it didn’t take long for jaemin to pull himself into donghyuck’s arms, crying into his shoulder. as silly as he was, when it came to helping jaemin in moments such as this, donghyuck was surprisingly collected. he had to be for the both of them.

nothing upset him more than seeing jaemin like this. he’d grown up under a strict gaze from his parents, who had expected nothing less perfect excellence from him. jaemin held up surprisingly well under such pressure, but there were still moments when he broke down, and since they were kids, donghyuck had been there for him.

tonight was no different. donghyuck didn’t leave until jaemin calmed down and started to doze off. he tucked him in, placing a kiss on his forehead before quietly climbing out his window.

— 

jaemin hadn’t spoken to jeno since friday and now it was wednesday. they had passed each other a few times in the hallways between classes, smiling at one another only. jeno had tried to approach jaemin a few times at lunch, but decided against it when he saw jaemin with donghyuck. 

wasn’t that the same boy he was with at the party? they seemed close, both bickering but inseparable. 

jaemin might now even want to see jeno, after the scolding he probably received. but jeno missed him. he wanted to apologize at the very least. he didn’t want jaemin to hate him.

jaemin missed jeno too. 

— 

jaemin was a mess, sniffling in a bathroom stall. his nerves were on fire. he couldn’t play his piece to his expectations and the recital was days away. he dabbed at his eyes, trying to dry his cheeks. he would only earn a further scolding if his teacher saw he had been crying.

when he was sure there was no one else in the bathroom, jaemin exited the stall. jeno happened to walk in at that moment. he was at the academy to practice this afternoon too. 

jaemin and jeno looked at each other at the same time. jaemin diverted his eyes; he didn’t want want jeno to see him like this. jeno had seen everything already though: red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks.

jeno grabbed tissues, immediately going to dab jaemin’s face. jaemin froze at jeno’s touch, arms stuck at his side while he stared at jeno with wide eyes.

“you don’t have to tell me why you’re crying…”

jaemin didn’t trust his voice, a sob getting stuck in his throat as he bit his lip. all he did was nod his head yes. 

“ahhh, don’t cry like this jaemin…. you’re so pretty when you smile.”  _ please smile for me. _

jaemin grabbed jeno’s wrists with his hands finally, causing jeno to worry. should he not have said that?

instead, jaemin pulled jeno in for a hug. jeno was still for a second before he wrapped his arms around jaemin’s shaking frame. jaemin whispered a quiet thank you in jeno’s ear. his chin rested on jeno’s shoulder for a few moments more before they finally let go.

“are you going to be okay?”

“i think so.”

jeno grabbed another tissue, wiping jaemin’s tears. he fixed his hair, smiling when he saw jaemin looking at him with shiny eyes. jaemin still looked as if he couldn’t move, so jeno took his hand, intertwining their fingers before tugging him out back into the hallway. 

they silently walked back towards jaemin’s practice room. both looked at each other for a moment, their hands hanging between each other. they let go reluctantly, eventually. 

jaemin gave jeno one last smile, turning the door knob.

“jaemin wait-”

jeno grabbed jaemin’s hand again, this time pulling out a pen as well. he quickly scribbled his number on the violinist’s palm. 

_ text me after practice. please. _

— 

jaemin lay in bed, staring at his hand. jeno’s phone number was still there; faded but decipherable. if he squinted really hard, it was pretty clear.

he had dialed the number three times on his phone before deleting the digits. he entered the number a fourth time, this time typing out a plain ‘hey’ but still unable to work up the courage to press send. jaemin threw his phone to his side out of frustration, his arm covering his eyes. 

_ ding!  _

jaemin jumped up at notification. he looked down at his phone.  

_ 10:13 pm _

_ jaemin? is this you? _

the text had sent somehow when he threw his phone. this was something out of a drama. 

jaemin had no choice but to respond.

_ 11:15 pm _

_ yeah _

_ 11:15pm  _

_ sorry for not texting you sooner _

_ 11:16 pm _

_ it’s no problem! _

_ 11:17 pm _

_ are you home now? _

_ 11:18 pm _

_ yeah i got back home a few hours actually _

_ 11:19 pm _

_ that’s good _

_ 11:20 pm _

_ yeah _

 

_ 11:23 pm _

_ also sorry about earlier _

_ 11:24 pm _

_ for? _

_ 11:25 pm _

_ i grabbed your hand without asking _

_ 11:25 pm _

_ sorry if i made you feel uncomfortable _

_ 11:26 pm _

_ no  _

_ 11:26 pm _

_ it’s fine _

_ 11:27 pm _

_ oh _

_ 11:28 pm _

_ i didn’t mind _

_ 11:28 pm  _

_ you helped me calm down _

_ 11:29 pm _

_ im glad to hear that _

_ 11:33 pm _

_ good night jaemin _

_ 11:34 pm _

_ good night jeno _  
  


jaemin tried to fall asleep, despite his burning cheeks and beating heart.

jeno lay in his own bed at that moment, staring at the hand that had held jaemin’s earlier that day. he wanted to hold it again. this time, though, he hoped jaemin wouldn’t have red eyes but red cheeks. 

— 

“you’re donghyuck, right?”

“yeah, and what about it?”

donghyuck was sitting all alone today at lunch. jaemin’s recital was in two days and he had locked himself in a practice room at school. he’d been moping while picking at his mystery meat when jeno walked up to him.

“i heard you’re close with jaemin i was wondering if you knew where he was?”

oh? donghyuck’s afternoon just got a whole more interesting. 

he looked jeno up and down. he was dressed in black skinny jeans with a black shirt tucked in at front, usual lee jeno fare. his eyes were wide with worry and he seemed to be genuinely asking. 

“i don’t know what you’re relationship with him is-”

“there is none!”

“-but he’s in practice room 3-A”

jeno gave donghyuck a hurried  _ thank you! _ before dashing off towards the cafeteria exit. jeno didn’t know what he would do or even say; he just knew he want to see jaemin.

donghyuck was still sitting at his table when his phone lit up.

_ 12:49 pm _

_ why is jeno here _

he smiled to himself. jaemin would thank him some day.

— 

jaemin and jeno sat across from each other now, just like they had so many times before. this time, however, the room was filled with nervous energy from both.

jaemin asked how jeno had found him. jeno said that he had heard him playing violin. they both knew that was lie; jaemin hadn’t even opened his case yet. 

but, jaemin pretended to believe him and didn’t pry further. 

jeno was bouncing his legs up and down his hands on his knees while he looked everywhere but jaemin.

“uh, so when is that recital you mentioned?”

jaemin couldn’t help but narrow his eyes. why bring that up now?

“it’s saturday… why?”

“i haven’t had heard you play violin in a while and but i’ve played guitar for you three times now.”

“i can text you the details later today then.”

jeno felt at ease as soon as jaemin smiled. it was good to see his face bright after the other day. they held their smiles but the nervous air was back. jeno didn’t know how to break it. instead, they both sat quietly for a moment, shyly rubbing their arms.

“will you be as nervous as you were when i asked you to play that day?”

huh? jaemin remembered how his hands were shaking that day, bow bouncing across the strings. he left out laugh, shaking his head. he assured jeno stage fright wouldn’t be issue for him.

“so, was it maybe me who made you nervous?”

jaemin smiled, his pretty smile, and jeno’s heart skipped a beat. 

who was making who nervous now?

— 

jaemin was nervous. this was new. 

it had almost never really been nervous before jeno came along. and knowing he was sitting somewhere in the audience had him on pins and needles. he kept adjusting his tie, hoping to keep his mind of the guitarist. 

jeno was sitting nervously in the front audience. he couldn’t remember the last time he had worn a blazer and slacks. he should’ve worn a tie; jaemin probably was. he kept tapping his feet and checking the time.

he jumped when some touched his shoulder, but it turned out to be just donghyuck.

“oh! it’s just you.”

“just me, huh?

jeno tried to splutter an apology, but donghyuck just waved him off. 

“i just came by to let you know if you go through that door, you can find jaemin. he still has some time before he begins.”

jeno didn’t have a chance to thank donghyuck, he disappeared somewhere in the rows of seats.

he slowly rose from his seat, trying to appear he knew where he was going. he climbed up the steps to where he saw a flurry of activity. there were a bunch of boys getting ready to perform, some of whom he recognized from school. 

renjun came up to jeno at that moment, confused. what was lee jeno doing at a classical music recital?

jeno laughed at the situation; it did look funny that a guitarist would even set foot in a recital hall. he explained he was here to support jaemin and that he was looking for him. renjun smiled knowingly, pointing jeno in jaemin’s direction. donghyuck wasn’t crazy when he said those two looked together.

jaemin was tuning his violin when he saw jeno approaching him. at first, he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. there was no way jeno could look that good, right?

wrong. he looked too good; jaemin suddenly had stage fright.

jeno smiled at jaemin until his expression changed when he caught sight of something. jaemin immediately worried. was it is hair? did he spill something on his clothes? was something on his face?

jeno’s hand reached for jaemin’s tie, which was loose and hanging awkwardly. jaemin couldn’t breathe; jeno’s face only inches from his. his eyelashes…. were they always that long? they looked so pretty and his nose…. jaemin wanted to kiss it…

“jaemin?” 

jeno was concerned; jaemin’s eyes were really sparkly and he seemed completely in another world. jaemin was quick to divert his gaze, but before jeno saw the blush rise to his cheeks.

“i don’t dress formally ever, but i know how to tie a tie, at least.”

jaemin still said nothing; he wanted to melt into walls. why was it always jaemin who was caught staring? jeno could clearly tell how flustered jaemin was, and ruffled his hair in an attempt to calm the violinist’s nerves. it only made matters worse for jaemin, though.

yeah, jaemin had stage fright now. 

— 

jeno was still in shock after jaemin after had bowed and walked off stage. he was so beautiful. and pretty.

jaemin had come on stage, slightly shaking. he said he didn’t have stage fright, and as soon as he started playing, all his nerves melted away. jeno had never been a fan of classical music, but as soon as jaemin’s bow touched his strings, the room around them vanished. all jeno saw was jaemin. 

a faint smile had graced jaemin’s face, and with the spotlight on him center stage, he truly was reminiscent of an angel. his soft features looked flawless, his fingers graceful and his movements precise.

he looked so utterly beautiful, jeno just knew if he didn’t get to date na jaemin, he wouldn’t live.

— 

jaemin waited nervously backstage. when he saw jeno in the first row, he thought he would faint. thankfully, he was able to hold it together and finish his performance in one piece.  

he’d also done better than he expected, but his admission to the association was the last thing on his mind right now. where was jeno? what had he thought?

_ 7:36 pm _

_ are you still backstage? _

_ 7:36 pm _

_ yeah! are you waiting omg _

_ 7:37 pm _

_ i’m still where i was sitting :) _

_ 7:38 pm _

_ i’ll be right there don’t move _

jaemin grabbed his case and hurried out back onto the stage. most of audience had already left, only family members and friends still lingering around. jeno! where was he?

jaemin spotted the guitarist quickly, his lips turned up in a smile as he waved. Jaemin practically ran over to him, teetering at the edge of the stage. jeno saw this and rushed towards jaemin, arms out to catch him.

“are you okay?”

“y-yeah, i didn’t realize stage was this high up.” 

jeno held out his hands, helping jaemin down. when he was back on his feet, jaemin kept his hands in jeno’s, intertwining them together. jeno smiled even more than before. he gave jaemin’s hands a tight squeeze which jaemin gladly reciprocated. 

neither knew it yet, but both of them liked each other. so much. 

— 

“no, you place your fingers on the neck here.”

jeno had his arm wrapped around jaemin currently, trying to show him where to place his fingers on the strings. jaemin was currently trying not look like a beat red tomato. 

jeno was so enchanted by jaemin’s violin he said he wanted to try to learn a bit. jaemin felt the same way about jeno’s guitar. so jeno was trying his best to teach jaemin the placement of notes on the strings.

jaemin was having a bit of a hard time even though he played a string instrument. he would let out sighs and mutter little comments, much to jeno’s delight. jaemin was so cute, jeno couldn’t take it. 

they had also gotten more comfortable, bumping shoulders and brushing hands more often. jeno had even started sitting with jaemin and donghyuck at lunch, much to the latters discontent until jeno invited mark.

jeno and jaemin had spent many more afternoons together in the library studying and in the practice room, encouraging each other on their instruments. jaemin had also found out that jeno wasn’t dating the lead singer of his band.

“nancy? she’s always had a thing for me and hits on me all the time, but i could care less.”

the two had also spent lots of nights texting over the phone and had even progressed towards phone calls and facetimes. in all that time, jeno and jaemin’s feelings for each other had grown and the flirting between the two only increased. 

they still made each other nervous. 

especially now. jaemin had his back pressed neatly into jeno’s chest, trying to focus on getting the right notes on his guitar. jeno had some other thoughts in mind.

“nana?”

“yeah, jeno?”

jaemin paused his ministrations on jeno’s guitar to turn and look at him. 

“can i kiss you?”

jaemin nodded, slowly and silently.

jeno moved without thinking, pressing his lips softly to jaemin’s before he could chicken out. 

jaemin froze, realizing what was happening. jeno. was kissing him. oh my god.

it was soft and sweet. jaemin and jeno had their first kisses already, but when they kissed each other, it felt like the first time all over again. jeno’s hands held jaemin at the waist, pulling him closer. 

when they broke the kiss, both were burning red. they were out of breath. and starry eyed. 

“i like you.”

“i like you.”

they both confessed in unison, giggling immediately. jaemin and jeno had the widest grins. 

jaemin put jeno’s guitar down, turning back around and placing his hands on jeno’s shoulders. 

“can you kiss me again?”

— 

deja vu. this should’ve all hit him like a wave of familiar emotions. the low lighting and the flickering neon lights just beyond the window filtering into the room. the way they cast a glow on the his face, hitting all the right spots and showing off the sharp bones in his face.

yet, jaemin found himself at a loss for words, lungs gasping for air as he drowned under jeno’s gaze. all, like the very first time. 

jaemin had snuck out for third time this month from private violin lessons, faking his stepmother’s signatures (at jeno’s urging) and found himself meeting with the guitarist, again and again and again.

jaemin didn’t mind as long as he got to kiss his boyfriend.

jeno hovered over jaemin, watching the boy’s face to gauge his reactions to his actions. the bed creaked under their combined weight. jaemin, self conscious, pulled himself up from under the other boy, settling against the headboard as he tried to put some space between their lips. 

_ don’t be like that. _

jeno followed jaemin, eventually situating himself in his lap, his fingers tracing the violinist’s jaw. jaemin’s eyes were unable to tear away from the boy in front of him, red rushing to his cheeks as he tried to time his breathing to the beat of his metronome. 

“can i kiss you?” jaemin mouthed the word  _ yes _ , not trusting his own voice to not betray him.

jeno, for as brash as his actions always were, was uncharacteristically soft when it came to jaemin, and especially when it came to his lips. part of it was to relish in the way the younger boy’s breath hitched when the faces came closer. the other part was because jeno loved him, and he didn’t want to lose him.

he didn’t have the words for it yet though, so until he found them, he hoped his lips would be enough. jeno’s lips pressed softly against jaemin’s, almost chaste like shy schoolgirl. jaemin slowly felt the pressure and tenseness leave his body, allowing himself to melt into the kiss. his arms found their way to jeno’s waist, while jeno’s fingers weaved themselves into jaemin’s hair. 

the room was quiet, only sounds coming from the bed under them and their hearts pounding out of their chests. jeno leaned further into jaemin, completely pinning him against bed frame while his lips continued to make work of his. jaemin kissed back more and more as he forgot everything else besides the boy in his lap. jeno kissed jaemin gently still, at moments letting his mouth pull away from the other boy’s so he could tilt his head to the other side. 

the waves pulled jaemin in a bit too deep, leaving him gasping as he came up for air. their lips parted, but only by a fraction of a centimeter. their breathing was slightly ragged, chests cresting and collapsing together, they both stared at each other eyes through their lashes, foreheads pressed against each other. 

jaemin was red as ever, and even jeno had pink dusting his cheeks. they sat still like that for a moment, enjoying each other’s glowing warmth in the cold, dark room.

with jaemin, jeno felt complete. 

with jeno, jaemin didn’t feel alone.

together, they were happy and falling in love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @giltfairy on twitter


End file.
